prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CureNeko
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Passion pose.png page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 15:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) hi just saying When you go into trivia and add "followed by" or "preceded by" this is basically a longhand mess. There are so many cures and seasons now that doing this could take up a whole page which is not what the trivia section is for. Whenever I see this it will be removed and if I missed any on other pages please let me know. thanks. Shadowneko (talk) 12:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate images Hi, here we don't need the same photos, being uploaded again, and again. It is in one of the rules, and plus they are the same photos. Please don't do it. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 01:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Hi again, sorry if I did anything bad, but instead then, you could overwrite them, as of renaming them in the same name, and use them, if you want to do something like that. I know you got mad at me about it, but it is one of the rules, as everyone in this wiki follows the rules. Even thought this wiki has different rules, than some other wikis, that is to keep it clean. Thank you. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 12:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi do you have a problem? Come talk to me too but like Coco said we don't need 10 copies for the same exact photo with different file names. You can update the existing ones by either overwriting them or by going to the photo's page and clicking "upload a new version". (example: X75.jpg and x76.jpg show the same thing. My my rules one of these will be deleted but if you upload a new version of "x75.jpg" that will stay.) Shadowneko (talk) 13:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Problem? Hi again, what is your problem? Now trying to vandalize Aida Mana/Cure Heart page with bad words, and I am sorry, but for vandaliing I have no tolerance, even for a little bad thing. You have been banned for one day. If you again come back with more, I'll have to ban you more. Cure Coco (talk) 14:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Cure pages My rule is that cure pages are only to be made under their CONFIRMED civilian names. There are only a few exceptions to this including legendary cures and long term mystery characters like Cure Muse who's civilian identity remained a secret for over half the series. Also I heard about the "wiki terrible' remarks. If I kept allowing people to post unconfined rumors this would actually be true. I am not as picky as Wikipeda but I do want some sort of confirmed source when it comes to a new series since I've had a ton of fake cure pages made over the last four years! Shadowneko (talk) 01:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC)